supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma, Kyle, Carmen and Nick Grant ditch Chore Day to go to Chuck E. Cheese
Transcript Chores Nicole: "The kids are ready to do chores." Nick: "I am not looking forward to this day...." Carmen: "We have to make our beds,clean our rooms and take out the trash." Kyle: "Only Benedict, Katie, Mom and Dad look forward to this day." Emma: "I don't want to do chores." Russ (off screen): "Too bad kids! Eat your breakfast and then meet me, Katie, Benedict and Mom downstairs." kids eat their favorite cereal Fruity Pebbles and Eggo Waffles Kyle: "Dad,Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese today?" Russ: "No you cannot today!" Kyle: "Wait, this gives me an idea!" Russ (angry): "WHAT NOW?" Kyle: "I was just kidding" Russ: "OK." and Nick get dressed go downstairs Amy: "Kids, I want you to do your father and I a favor." Russ: "You are required to do your chores for Chore Day." Amy: "So what are you planning to do?" Emma: "Can we take the trash out?" Amy: "Yes you may." Carmen, Nick and Kyle go out the door Nick: "See you in a second Mom." Carmen, Nick, Kyle are actually going to Chuck E Cheese Nick: "We are cutting and ditching Chore Day to go to Chuck E Cheese!" kids arrive at Chuck E Cheese see a 1-minute-long montage of scenes of the kids having fun at Chuck E. Cheese cut to the Grant home where Katie and Benedict are doing chores and Russ and Amy are Talking Amy: "Russ, do you know where the kids are?" Russ: "Taking out the trash,why?" Amy: "It's been 1 hour since they asked and left to do the trash,so where could they be?" Benedict: "I know where they could be at: the place with bumper boats and batting cages,the SPortplex with the arcade,some sport called CyberSport and laser tag in it,the corner shop that sells many different brands of soda,candy and chips,and the Indoor Mini-Golf,Arcade and Go-Kart place." Katie: "I know some other places where they could be at Mom:the mall with Best Buy,Target,FYE and GameStop,the YMCA in the zipline course,the playground near us and lastly, Chuck E. Cheese." Russ: "Let's go find Nick, Kyle, Carmen and Emma because they could have ditched Chore Day!" Benedict, Amy and Katie go in the car to search for Nick, Carmen, Kyle and Emma around town to: Afternoon fading to evening Russ: "We should call the police and report them missing." Batting Cages and Bumper boats Place Sportplex Corner Shop The Indoor Mini Golf, Arcade and Go-Karts place The Mall YMCA Playground cut to: on the phone, calling the police Russ: to A crowd at Chuck E. Cheese getting attracted to Nick's very good Deal or No Deal Arcade Game skills Nick:No deal,Mandel! Blue Haired Mohawk Punk:Let's see if it has 1000 tickets man. screen says Nick got 1000 tickets Black guy:Oh! He's done that fifteen times in a row! Yeah! Cut to Russ calling the police Chuck E Cheese (The punishment) and Russ go back in the car Katie:I think Nick,Kyle,Emma and Carmen are at Chuck E. Cheese Russ:Let's go then! drives off to Chuck E. Cheese with Benedict,Kate and Amy family arrivesw at Chuck E. Cheese cut to:Nick with his new prize and playing The Fast and the Furious Nick:This is great. Just me at Chuck E. Cheese with my siblings and my punky siblings and parents have not even.... Russ: There you are! is seen with a policeman Nick:Aw shucks! Policeman: "You kids are in big trouble this time. Now get in the police car, so I will take you back home." Aftermath see Emma,Nick,Kyle and Carmen sitting at a table with Amy and Russ Amy: "Why did you 4 go off to Chuck E. Cheese without permission?" Russ:Tell the truth! Nick:OK Here's the truth.... Kyle:We went to Chuck E. Cheese because we wanted to ditch Chore Day. So we asked Mom to do the trash together and then we all went off to Chuck E. Cheese but it was funny! Besides, chores are boring to do! and Carmen laugh Amy: "This is not funny!" Russ: "What you did was very selfish." Amy: "This means you 4 are grounded for a week!" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Ditching Transcripts Category:Chore Day Transcripts